This disclosure relates to commerce-based activities, and more particularly to processing of commerce-based activities.
Digital signage devices, also referred to as Point-of-Sale (POS) devices, are used to display advertisements and/or other audiovisual items to consumers, to consummate commercial transactions (i.e., to complete sales transactions), and to generally facilitate commerce-based activities. For example, one use of POS devices is to enter transactional orders, e.g., through the assistance of a sales-person, or by the consumer him/herself (when the POS device is adapted to be a self-serve POS device). The POS device can be used to generate the transaction details, for example, a listing of the items that the customer wishes to purchase, the respective prices of each item, the total payable price, etc. In some embodiments, the POS device may be one of several POS devices deployed in a particular outlet that are interconnected to a central computing system used to process the information entered to and/or computed by individual POS devices. The central computing system may perform additional processing on the data collected, including, for example performing such functions as inventory control, marketing, etc.